luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Me Back to Hell
| Next = }} Take Me Back To Hell '''is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of . It aired on April 25, 2016. Summary '''The Devil is framed on the all-new season finale of Lucifer. When Lucifer is framed for murder, he and Chloe must work together to clear his name and prove the identity of the true killer. Plot Lucifer tells Chloe that he didn't kill Jacob, and she says that it doesn't matter what she believes. He says that's all that matters, and Chloe orders him to put his hands up. Laughing, Lucifer says that the joke is on him, and Chloe tells him to come peacefully. He refuses and advances on her, saying that he's accepting his role in everything. Lucifer says that Chloe is just like all the rest, and invites them to shoot him. He confronts a rookie and reaches into his pocket, and the man panics and shoots. Lucifer disappears, and Chloe tells the officers to search the area. Lucifer finds himself on the roof with Amenadiel. The angel wonders what he was trying to accomplish, and Lucifer complains that Amenadiel ruined things as always. He says that Amenadiel doesn't need to kill him because he's done on Earth. There's no reason for him to stay on Earth anymore, and tells Amenadiel to take him back to Hell. Amenadiel refuses. Malcolm arrives as the CSI team is bagging and tagging evidence at Lux. He confronts Dan about what happened to Lucifer. Dan says that he disappeared and is on the run. When an officer cuts himself on one of Maze's daggers Malcolm says that he'll take it to the station, and walks away with the blade. Chloe talks to Dan privately and says that Lucifer is innocent. Dan doesn't believe it, and Chloe points out that Lucifer is a man of passion, but the preacher was shot in the head execution-with no passion. A officer finds what appears to be the murder weapon, and Dan figures that Lucifer's prints will be on the gun... but he's innocent. He tells his ex that they need to talk somewhere else. On the roof, Amenadiel says that Maze was right. People have died because of him, and he lost sight of the bigger picture. Now he wants to make things right, and needs to send Malcolm back to Hell. Amenadiel asks Lucifer to help him, and Lucifer says that he'll inflict one last punishment before he returns to Hell. Amenadiel takes Lucifer to his office and the angel asks how Lucifer is going to find Malcolm. Lucifer complains that Amenadiel is an egotistical twit, just as Linda comes in. She's surprised to see Lucifer, and figures that Amenadiel is stealing her patient. Lucifer says that she's just what they need. At home, Chloe slaps Dan when she learns that he lied to her. He insists that he shot Malcolm to protect her, but Chloe points out that he let everyone think that she was delusional. However, she tells Dan that he can make it right by proving Lucifer is innocent. She says that she needs to find Lucifer because he thinks that she abandoned him. Lucifer and Amenadiel tell Linda that they're brothers, and they hope that she can fix their problems. They start arguing and Linda finally tells them to stop. She points out that Amenadiel lied to her about being a therapist so he could manipulate Lucifer. Linda says that everything is a joke to Lucifer, even though she lets him claim that he's the Devil. The therapist says that every time Lucifer comes to some realization about his new life, he takes it in the wrong direction. Lucifer realizes that Malcolm will need to get fake IDs to start a new life, thanks Linda for her advice, and leaves with Amenadiel. At Lux, Chloe finds Maze and asks where Lucifer is. Maze says that until Chloe showed up, she and Lucifer participate in every sin that LA had to offer. Chloe says that she doesn't think Lucifer killed the preacher and asks Maze where Lucifer would go. Maze asks her where she thinks Lucifer is going, and Chloe figures that he's going to get punishment by going after Malcolm. She points out that if Lucifer finds Malcolm then he'll go down for murder for real, and Maze insists on going with her. Lucifer and Amenadiel arrive at a funeral home and Lucifer interrupts a ceremony to talk with Neil Palmer, the funeral director. Lucifer says that the service is a selfish way for everyone to feel good about the deceased when they ignored him in life. Neil leads Lucifer off to the side, and Lucifer says that five years ago, he came to Neil to get proper papers for himself. He figures that Malcolm came there, and Neil admits that Malcolm needed a fast job and had to get his hands on 100K. Malcolm mentioned an associate, Tommy, and Lucifer figures that Dan can help him track Malcolm down. Chloe and Maze go to Malcolm's house. Maze breaks in and they discover lots of recently-purchased appliances. As they look around, Chloe explains that she's a cop because she hates people getting away with things when they shouldn't. Someone opens fire on them with a shotgun and they take cover. Chloe tells the shooter to put the gun down, and Malcolm's wife, Mel, confirms that Malcolm isn't with them. She stops shooting and explains that Malcolm has changed since he came back to life. Maze understands that Malcolm has an appetite for life and warns that it will only get worse, and Mel says that they just missed Malcolm. He came by to get money, and he said he was going to get a beer. Dan calls Chloe and says that he can't find any evidence tying Malcolm to the murders. Chloe tells Dan what Mel said, and Dan suggests that there's a bar with a guy who owes Malcolm money. Once Dan hangs up, he sees Lucifer and Amenadiel in his office. He tells them to get out, but Amenadiel says that they need some information first. Dan makes the connection between Tommy and a beer, and Lucifer uses his power to make Dan say that he wants to redeem himself by taking down Malcolm. Dan tells them that a drug dealer named Tommy Campolongo works out of an old brewery. He tells them to stay put, but Amenadiel flies out the window with Lucifer while his back is turned. Dan calls Chloe and tells her about Tommy, and she heads there without backup. At the brewery, Malcolm tells Tommy that he has some seizures in Evidence that he can get for Tommy. Something echoes in the brewery, and Tommy checks the security cameras and discovers that his guards are down. Malcolm insists that it isn't his, and Tommy sends his men to investigate. The cop draws his gun and tells Tommy to load it with money from his safe. Tommy's thugs confront Lucifer and Amenadiel. The thugs draw their guns, and Lucifer suggests to Amenadiel that they avoid the time-stopping and just fight the thugs. The two celestial beings walk into the hail of bullets, unharmed, and take the men down. The last man tries to fire but his gun jams, and Lucifer tosses him across the room. Amenadiel suggests that they split up to cover more ground, and Lucifer agrees. Chloe and Maze arrive and start searching the brewery. Meanwhile, Malcolm finds Amenadiel and stabs him with the demon dagger he took from Lux. Lucifer arrives and Amenadiel collapses, and Malcolm runs off. Amenadiel tells Lucifer to get Malcolm, but Lucifer tends to his wound and says that he hates being in anyone's debt. Maze arrives and realizes that Amenadiel was attacked with one of her blades. She tells Lucifer that she'll handle it, and says for Lucifer to find Malcolm. After a moment, he goes after Malcolm. Chloe sees Malcolm and fires at him when he doesn't stop. She goes after him and discovers that he's dropped the bag. Lucifer arrives and Chloe aims her gun and tells him not to move. She says that she knew he was always innocent and shows him the money, and suggests that they capture Malcolm together. Lucifer tells her that Maze is dealing with something, and realizes that Chloe wants to clear his name so that she can keep working with him. Dan arrives with backup and says that he found the evidence to clear Lucifer. At Lucifer's penthouse, Amenadiel tells Maze that he's made his peace with death. She tells him to shut up and let her help him. Amenadiel says that it will take something divine to heal him. Maze takes out Lucifer's wing feather and explains that she thought that she could use it to go back home. Amenadiel is surprised that she would give it to him, and Maze admits that she doesn't understand it either. When she draws the feather from it's case it is glowing with a warm golden light. When she touches the feather to Amenadiel's side the light intensifies filling the penthouse as it heals Amenadiel's wound. As the scene ends, it shows an exterior shot of the penthouse as the golden light shines out of every window. At the station, Dan turns himself in as Lucifer and Chloe watch. He tells the uni that he took a weapon from Evidence and gave it to Malcolm, and Malcolm used it to kill Jacob. Even Lucifer is impressed. As the units take Dan away, Chloe gets a call from home. It's Malcolm, who is calling from a hangar. He says that he has Trixie and puts Chloe's daughter on the line. Once Chloe confirms that Trixie is okay, Malcolm tells her to bring him the money. He tells Chloe to keep Lucifer out of it or Trixie dies. Chloe approaches the evidence sergeant and says that she needs to examine the bag. Lucifer comes over and Chloe says that everything is fine, and then walks off. She gets the bag and goes to her car, but Lucifer gets into a nearby police car and tells her over the loudspeaker to surrender. He figures that she's keeping secrets, and Chloe finally tells him that Malcolm has Trixie. She refuses to hand over the money until Trixie is safe, and insists that her daughter's safety is all that matters. Chloe makes Lucifer promise that he won't follower her and he gives his word. That night, Chloe arrives at the hangar and Malcolm is satisfied that she came alone. He has her slide her guns over, and Chloe refuses to hand over the money until Trixie goes free. Malcolm sends Trixie to Chloe, and she tells her to hide until she can come find her. Once Trixie runs off, Chloe opens the trunk of her car and says that he doesn't need to kill her. He says that he was going to shoot her at Palmetto and figures that he's had a second chance. A paper airplane lands at Malcolm's feet and Chloe runs off. Lucifer comes in and tells Malcolm to give him the gun. Malcolm refuses, and Lucifer asks him what he desires. He asks if Malcolm really wants to kill Chloe with his second chance, and figures that he wants to live. Malcolm says that he wants to live more than almost anything, and shoots Lucifer in the chest. As Chloe watches, Lucifer collapses and Malcolm says that there's one more thing he wants to do. As Lucifer lies dying, Malcolm says that he wants Lucifer to feel the same pain that he did. He takes out the Pentecostal Coin and holds it just out of Lucifer's reach, and says that he'll be sending Chloe right behind him. Malcolm then goes to find Chloe, while Lucifer talks to God. He says that he'll do whatever God wants, as long as he protects Chloe. With that, he dies. Lucifer finds himself back in Hell. He walks through the corridors to a room, and realizes that it's open. Lucifer insists that it isn't possible... ... and comes back to life on Earth in the hangar. Eyes glowing red, he goes looking for Malcolm. Among the shelves, Malcolm finds Chloe and prepares to shoot her. Lucifer punches him first, and Chloe grabs her gun from the floor and shoots Malcolm repeatedly in the chest. Dying, Malcolm tells Lucifer that he has his coin and he'll be back. However, he discovers that the coin is gone. Lucifer holds it up and says that he knows a guy, and apparently God wants him back on earth. He tosses it up into the air and the coin disappears. Lucifer kneels and watches Malcolm die. Chloe calls to Trixie and she comes out. As they hug, Lucifer comes over and says that Malcolm killed him. She reminds him of his promise, and Lucifer points out that he didn't say anything about following. Chloe realizes that something is wrong, but Lucifer says that it's past Trixie's bedtime. Lucifer goes home to find Amenadiel snoring on his couch. Lucifer tells Amenadiel that Malcolm is taken care of. Amenadiel wonders where Maze is, and Lucifer admits that he doesn't know. He says that he spoke to God and offered his services, and God accepted. Lucifer explains that someone has escaped from Hell, and figures that God wants him to bring the escapee back. Amenadiel figures that it should be easy, and realizes that Lucifer is afraid. He wonders who could scare Lucifer that much, and Lucifer says that their mother escaped. Cast Main * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Kevin Rankin as Malcolm Graham * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest * Evan Arnold as Jacob Williams * Heather Tom as Mel Graham * Steven Lee Alan as Jason * Craig Erikson as Neil Palmer * Danny Wattley as Tommy * Paul Lazenby as Jackson Quotes :Lucifer: I don't know if this is all part of the plan. Or if you can even hear me. But if you're up there ... Dad ... I need a favor. I'll be the son you always wanted me to be. I'll do as you ask. Go where you want me to. I ... In exchange, all I ask is ... is that you protect Chloe. :Amenadiel: You're afraid. :Lucifer: Damn right I am. :Amenadiel: Right, but you're never afraid. Who could possibly scare you, brother? Lucifer ... who escaped Hell? :Lucifer: Mum. Gallery 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel.jpg 113 promo Lucifer 1.jpg 113 promo Linda.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel in Linda's office.jpg 113 promo Chloe Maze.jpg 113 promo Chloe 1.jpg 113 promo Malcolm 1.jpg 113 promo Malcolm 2.jpg 113 promo Lucifer 2.jpg 113 promo Chloe Lucifer.jpg 113 promo Maze.jpg 113 promo Lucifer 3.jpg 113 promo Chloe 2.jpg 113 promo Malcolm 3.jpg 113 promo Chloe 3.jpg 113 promo Chloe 4.jpg 113 promo Lucifer 4.jpg 113 promo Lucifer Amenadiel talk about Mom.jpg 113 promo Amenadiel.jpg 113 promo Lucifer 5.jpg Videos Lucifer 1x13 Promo "Take Me Back To Hell" (HD) Season Finale|Season Finale Promo Links fr:Retour en enfer ru:Заберите меня назад в ад de:Einmal Hölle und zurück ro:Du-mă înapoi in Iad es:Take Me Back to Hell Category:Season 1 episodes